Check Out
by raikis
Summary: Currently, as of this moment, Sakura was crouched behind a candy bar rack watching him. NaruSaku AU one-shot


Would this be considered stalking?

Currently, as of this moment, Sakura was crouched behind a candy bar rack watching him. He was behind the check-out register leaning back in his stool with a magazine in his hands. Every now and then his face would scrunch up before flipping a page or lighten up with laughter to whatever he was reading, and she would blush, loving the sound of it. As always, his blonde hair was a spiked mess and she doubts he even bothers to, like, brush it when he wakes up to come to work. Unlike her, who can't really walk out of her own bedroom without making sure her hair wasn't sticking up in weird places.

Hanging off the fold of her arm was basket containing a few canned goods and hair products she had so happen to need at home, also box of 'monthly needs' her mother demanded her to buy. She spent a great portion of time arguing over it when the woman could have come and bought them herself since they live just around the corner from the store. But it's Tuesday—Naruto's shift.

And then the thought struck her that she would have to get in line and purchase these to him. With a sudden heavy embarrassment, she grabbed the box from the basket and jumped to her feet, bumping the candy rack in the process and startling the blonde cashier. Sakura cursed and held the box behind her and looked around for a quick escape. The only thing that was going through her mind was _abort abort abort _since she has been spotted.

"Hey! This register is free, ya know?" The blonde teen waved to her with a wide grin.

She swallowed and mustered the best smile she could, "I—I know, I just got to go get a few things before. . checking out."

"Oh! You need help finding something?" The blonde jumped out of his stool and whirled around the counter, tossing the magazine he had in his hands away and sprinting up to her. Sakura gasped and went through a moment of slight panic before she dropped the box she was holding to the floor and kicked it away, hoping he wouldn't notice. Of course, there was loud 'thud' that sounded behind them that caught his attention, and again, she cursed.

"What was that?" Naruto peeked around her with a brow raised as he tried to find the source, but she cut his view by stepping in front of him.

"I'm just gonna go get a few more things, and then I'll be back." She smiled.

"Great! Then when you get back, I'll be happy to _check you out_." He grinned, winked, and walked back to his post.

Sakura walked away wide-eyed and gapping. Was he just _flirting_ with her? She tried to stand on her toes to see his head of hair from over the shelves and racks as a few customers got in his line to purchase, straining her neck almost awkwardly and twisting on an angle until finally she slumped back down. She didn't even need anything else, so what was she doing? But she settled on grabbing the first item she turned to see, which happened to be a box of donuts.

Again, she found herself crouched behind the racks waiting for the line to cut down before slipped she way in. When it finally came for her turn to pay, she kept her eyes on his hands as he slid the her items over the counter, and she can feel his eyes on her. When he was done, she watched him punch in a few things into the register before she handed him some cash to pay. Her fingers brushed over his and she stiffened.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Naruto asked, leaning down so he can catch her gaze that was still lingering away.

"Y—Yes!" She spat out, but didn't intend for it to come out as loudly as it did. So she glared at the ground.

He cut her receipt and placed it in her bag before handing it to her, "Have a nice day!" He smiled. Sakura thanked him and stepped out of line for the next person and headed for the exit, slowly. Her hand slipped into her bag and pulled out her receipt to be sure she at least got everything, and nearly slapped herself when she noticed she didn't get the 'monthly products' her mother will mostly likely have her head for.

_Idiot!_

But she noticed at the bottom of the paper, written in scribbles and terrible hand writing, was a little note. .

_011-XXX-XXXX_  
><em>I get off at 5, text me!<em>

Sakura gasped and spun around to the blonde responsible who was glancing at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed he's been caught and paused his work to send her a sheepish grin, and was he blushing?

She blushed herself and snorted, and left with a smile on her face.


End file.
